Not just an ordinary day
by PresidentTheAwesome
Summary: River was extremely ticklish. She realised all too quickly what was going on, so turned quickly and bolted for the corridors. 'Quick, she's escaping' the Doctor yelled and took off after his wife.


**Another one shot that had been floating around for a bit before I decided to write it, I rushed the end a bit so I apologise for its… rushedness. Yes it's fluffy, let me know what you think; reviews make me happy! ;D**

_**I don't own Doctor Who, if I did we would be married and stuff ;D**_

**Not just an ordinary day**

Today was just an ordinary day; well 'ordinary' was a bit of an understatement. 'Ordinary' means a lot of running and shooting and almost getting killed... But today was nothing like that, it's only now that's it seems so very _un_ordinary. Once again River had escaped from prison and was currently running, no, sprinting, through the TARDIS. Her hair bouncing wildly behind her and a huge smile on her face as the Doctor chased her around the console. Both were laughing heartily.

''You're getting far too old for this, my love'' River teased catching her breath, stopping on the other side a safe distance from her husband.

''River…'' the Doctor said in a quiet voice, one hand grasping the controls and the other clutching to his chest in mock pain as he to, panted for air.

''I'm not falling for that one again sweetie''

Suddenly, the Doctor stood up a little straighter and glanced over to their three children stood behind River, who had the same look of mischief as their dad and secretly nodded to each other before they all ran towards River. River was _extremely_ ticklish.

She realised all too quickly what was going on, so turned quickly and bolted for the corridors.

''Quick, she's escaping!'' the Doctor yelled and took off after his wife.

About 10 minutes later and after a lot of running and laughing, the children had their mother cornered and her giggling immediately subsided as they closed towards her.

''Daddy! Come quick, we've caught her!'' one of them shouted before each of their little hands began ticking her sides.

''Now, now children, let's not be hasty - Ahhhhh!'' she crumpled, sliding down the wall in a fit of giggles ''Nooo! Please!''

''Do you give up mummy?''

''Ahh, never!''

''Then we'll just have to wait for daddy''

''No! Please, I'll do anything! Not daddy, please not daddy!'' she gasped, continuing to wriggle as three pairs of hands, thirty fingers, tickled her sides, ribs, legs, arms and neck. As though on que, the Doctor came sprinting round the corner and skidding to a holt in front of his wife an amused expression on his face as he took in the view before him; River was fully on the floor now, hair fanned out messily and her eyes were shut tight as her face was controlled with laughter. Their little boy was sat on her legs to prevent her from getting away and their two girls were knelt at either side, furiously ticking anywhere they could reach.

''Look daddy, we got her!'' Amelia said proudly.

''Please don't, I give up! I give up!''

''Well done children'' he saluted them and they slowly got up, River's laughing ceased and she started to look worried.

''Doctor..'' she warned, but the fear in her voice made the Doctor smile wider.

He knelt down and leaned over so he was just above her and addressed the children ''we need fish fingers and custard!.. And a bobble hat!'' The children ran off to the kitchen giggling loudly, River watched their retreating forms then looked up at him with wide eyes. River hated fish fingers and custard.

''You wouldn't dare''

''Oh, but I would'' he said in a low voice and then gripped both her wrists, holding them to the floor above her head, his legs on either side of her waist. She tried to wriggle free but it was useless, he was too strong.

''Who are you now anyway, the tickle monster?'' she retorted trying to sound stern, he just laughed and looked down at her trapped beneath his body.

''River Song, you forget your position''

''Yes but it took you a full ten minutes to hunt me down! Your reflexes are slowing old man'' she added slyly.

''Ohh, you'll pay for that one Song'' he growled and sprang back on his legs, grabbing River's waist and tossing her over his shoulder.

''Doctor, put me down this minute!''

''Nope. I told you, you're going to pay for making fun of my age..Twice!''

''God I hope so'' she breathed, thinking he meant something else.

''Children, forget the bobble hat and bring me my fez!''

''Nooooooo!''

**Eeeee, I'm always nervous posting a new story! Review?..**


End file.
